the sun is rising
by Stitchious
Summary: Song fic. completely random, i suck at summarys so just read it.


Hmmmmmmmm for me to be writing this I really haven't had enough sleep in the past two months (seriously I ain't joking. In sunny old England (Yeah right if its sunny I'm the queen) it's ten to two in the morning and I have to be up in about 6 hours and I'm nowhere near tired. At least that's what my mind says lol) but any how enough rambling.

In a dark apartment in Las Vegas, in a dark living room lit only by one candle on a coffee table covered in forensic magazines, sat on a sofa was a woman sipping decaf coffee, listening to a song her brother had sent her via email. She let the music wash over her, the tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked. The lyrics reminding her of her life, of one man in particular.

U2 feat Mary J Blige – One Love

Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame

You say one love, one life (one life)  
It's one need in the night  
One love (one love), get to share it  
Leaves you darling, if you don't care for it

Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without

Well it's too late, tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to carry each other  
Carry each other  
One...

Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head

Well, did I ask too much, more than a lot?  
You gave me nothing, now it's all I got  
We're one, but we're not the same  
Well we, hurt each other  
Then we do it again

You say  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love is the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
Well then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt

One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters and my  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

One...  
One love

She thought of the beginning all the flirting they did and how many times she had asked him out to dinner. Her mind went to her reaction when he had called her into his office and asked her out to dinner. HIM asking HER she had been shocked and had almost fainted on the spot. She had managed to stammer out a yes resisting the urge to do a giddy little dance, incase he just meant dinner between two friends. She reasoned that he wouldn't have called her into his office if he had meant it like two friends but the doubts were still there. That after three long years he would ask her. it was ironic really she had been about to think she should just give up on him that he would never love her like she loved him. Her hand rested on her swollen stomach gently rubbing it, smiling when she felt the child she had created with him in a single act of love kick at her hand. Damn emotions she thought ruefully. She was like a ticking bomb these days, one minute happy the next liable to bite your head off. She should be asleep she knew that but she couldn't sleep without him there with her, so while she was on maternity leave and he was at work at the lab, she could often be found sat with her laptop looking up things about babies, or just sat listening to the gentle waves of music washing over her, with a cup of what tried to be coffee in her hand. (I hate decaf coffee, it just isn't the same as normal coffee, it shouldn't be allowed lol) She checked her watch, shift ended in under an hour, but Gil was on his way home now, she had an ultrasound at the doctors at ten. She would get to see her little girl again and she couldn't wait. Alisa Marie Grissom was the name they had finally decided on. She was secretly glad in a way that she was having a little girl. A boy would be good but a girl bought up visions of pink dresses and dolls. Yes the hormones were defiantly clouding her judgment she thought chuckling slightly. Getting up and picking up a magazine the only thought running through this woman's mind was Sara Grissom life is good.

FIN

Tell me what ya think just press the purple button and review lol


End file.
